Sangre pura y de corazón Gryffindor
by mishu86
Summary: 6º año en Hogwarts, las cosas van empeorando éste curso. La vida de sus amigos corren peligro. Evelyn de sangre pura y de corazón Gryffindor, obsesionada por un tal profesor de Pociones... ¿en qué bando debe actuar?...


**Capítulo 1. Érase un libro.**

1 de Septiembre, 4 am de la madrugada.

Otra noche más en vela, intentando dormir, soñando de nuevo, con esos ojos negros de intensa mirada.

Me acerco a la ventana y aparto las cortinas, abro la ventana y allí está. La Luna enorme, amarillenta; mi mente recuerda en un ápice de segundo a mi amigo Lupin.

La vuelvo a observar, está preciosa. A los pocos segundos me asusta el reloj con su alarma, me acerco a observar la hora. Las 5 am y apago la alarma, abro el armario y cojo lo necesario para ir al baño para alistarme para la calle.

Al rato salgo, y voy a despedirme de mis padres adoptivos. Cojo mi baúl, mi diario, la vuelapluma y a mi gato Mishu.

Me acerco a la puerta y las cierro despacio. Salgo a la calle y ya son las 7.15 am, voy arrastrando el baúl con una mano y con la otra llevo a Mishu en una correa.

Éste año curso mi 6º año en Hogwarts.

A los 10 minutos, llegamos a la plaza para coger un taxi e ir hacia el centro de Londres.

Estando ya allí superviso el Hostal llamado "**El Caldero Chorreante**".

Allí pregunto por Tom y me acerco a la barra.

Buenos Días. Tom.- dije cortésmente, esperando una respuesta.

Ah! Buenos Días señorita, ¿Qué le trae por aquí?

Pues vengo a tomarme un descanso y de mientras, ¿podría dejar mi baúl aquí?.- digo señalándolo.

Pues claro, puede dejarlo aquí. Detrás de la barra.- dijo haciéndome señas para que lo entrara.

Gracias, Tom.- digo agradeciéndole el gesto.

De nada, chica.- digo mientras limpiaba un par de vasos agitando la varita.

Salgo del Hostal, cojo la varita y me adentro al patio trasero. Señalo los ladrillos y al momento se abre la pared automáticamente. Detrás de esos muros me siento más segura que en mi propio barrio. Con tanto muggle por medio, no se puede disfrutar unas buenas vacaciones.

Directamente me adentré en las tiendas con más importancia: **Flourish y Blotts**.

Tengo que comprar los libros o sino tendré un grave problema mañana.- digo poniendo las manos en los bolsillos.

Entro en la tienda, llevando conmigo a Mishu con correa, pero cuando miro hacia abajo, la cuerda estaba mordida, el maldito gato se ha escapado…. Me quedo mirando la cuerda restante asustada, ¿dónde se ha metido mi amigo peludo?.

Levanto la cabeza maldiciendo mi despiste, mi corazón se agitó por segundos. Al fondo de la tienda, sentado con un libro de cuero negro, no se ve su rostro, pero sé de quién se trata.

Sí, el mismo. Mi profesor, Severus Snape. Jefe de mi casa.

En babia, me he quedado flotando un par de segundos, eternos para mí. Me acerco hacía las últimas estanterías ya que debo hacerme con los libros y un regalo para Lupin, vuelve al antiguo puesto de Defensa Contra Las Artes Oscuras. Empiezo a rebuscar entre las estanterías de la penúltima fila, cuando oigo ronronear a un gato…

Me pongo nerviosa, al recordar a Mishu, mi mente pide que sea él. Sí, es él.

Mishu… gatito, ven aquí… psch… misi…misi…

El gato se resiste, porque está justo al lado del profesor de Pociones y una de dos: me acerco como que no quiere la cosa o lo llamo hasta que se me rompa la voz. Supongo que no pasará nada malo si me acerco.

En ese momento, Severus mira hacia abajo y supuse el fin de mi gato. Seguramente le daría una patada y tendría que ir al callejón a juntar las piezas del cuerpo de mi minino.

Cuando termino de pensar en el trágico final, me quedo atontada cuando Snape está acariciando al gatito.

(Ahora o nunca).- me digo a mi misma.

Me lleno de valor y me acerco lentamente hacia la parejita.

Psch.. gato no molestes a la gente...- digo haciéndome la loca.

Severus levanta la mirada hacia mí y se me queda mirando.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""" """""""""""""

_¿Eso era una sonrisa? O ¿me lo ha parecido? :0_

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""" """"""""""""

Hola, profesor, no le había visto...- digo sonriéndole.

Hola, señorita…. Black.

¿Le ha molestado mi gato?

¿Es suyo?- dice acariciándolo.

Sí, es un poco pesado.

No, no me ha molestado si es eso lo que le preocupa- me mira con esos ojos negros, que hace pensar en túneles oscuros…

Me hace estremecer…

Bueno, no le molesto más. Debo ir a comprar los libros de este curso…

¿Aún no ha comprado los libros?

Bueno, no… porque no pude venir antes…

¿Tan ocupada ha estado estas vacaciones?

- Sí, he tenido que ayudar a mis padres este verano y no he tenido tiempo del todo.

Ah... claro, si necesita alguna cosa en particular,.. no dude en pedírmela. Lo mínimo que puedo hacer es ofrecerle mi ayuda ya que soy el jefe de su casa.

_¿Ha dicho echarme una mano?_

Snape me miraba extrañado.

¿Se encuentra bien señorita Black?, ¿Evelyn…?

Oh! , si… Perdóneme estaba en trance, como siempre. Bueno he de mirar los libros…- me alejo de él, pero pienso mejor en quedarme donde estaba antes… Me giro de nuevo y le pregunto.

Profesor…

¿Algún problema?

Eh… no sabría cómo empezar, quisiera pedirle un favor, si usted me lo permite…

¿De qué se trata?

Dentro de un mes es el cumpleaños del profesor Lupin y quisiera regalarle un buen libro de Pociones. - ¿Me haría el favor de buscarlo?

Sí, como no. No se preocupe…

Bien, gracias de nuevo profesor Snape.

Me alejo hacia el mostrador de la tienda, para entregarle el listado de los libros a la encargada de la tienda.

Bueno…. ¿quiere algo más chica?.- dice la mujer.

Pues….

Snape se acerca por detrás, su pecho toca mi espalda. Alzo la mirada hacia él y él me enseña el libro que ha escogido.

Esto también.- dice poniendo el libro delante de mía para que lo vea.

_El estudio de las Pociones_

Gracias.- digo guiñándole un ojo.

Encontrará las pociones más destacadas de nuestro mundo e incluye..- se acerca más a mí y me susurra al oído.-…. La poción matalobos. Ya que la necesitará.

Esto también.- le digo a la mujer.

Mientras ella me lo empaqueta bien, le doy la espalda para agradecerle al profesor.

Eh... si claro. Muchas gracias, profesor. No sabe el favor que me acaba de hacer ya que tardaría años en encontrar un buen libro.

Bueno, si no tengo nada más que hacer… debo partir a hacia Hogwarts.

Gracias de nuevo y buen viaje, cojo los libros y le entrego los sickles a la cajera.

Noto una mano en mi hombro, y me vuelvo a girar.

Señorita Black, si necesita algo, por simple que sea dígamelo.

Si, se lo haré saber. Hasta luego.

Tenga cuidado. Adiós.

Usted también.

Se gira y me mira atónico.

No se sabe, profesor, no se sabe…- me ruborizo y salgo de la tienda, mezclándome con la gente.

Me dirijo hacia la tienda **Dervish** **y** **Banges**, donde compro las últimas plumas que quedan, unos tinteros, 20 rollos de pergamino, un caldero de peltre medida 3 y una nueva mochila.

Pago todo en monedas de sickles.

Miro el reloj y ya son las 10.15 am. Me apresuro hacia el Hostal de nuevo para recoger mis pertenencias.

Salgo pitando, sin antes darle las gracias a Tom por cuidarme el baúl, pongo a Mishu en su jaula (por si acaso).

Vuelvo a coger un taxi y en 20 minutos llego a la entrada de King Cross.

Me adentro en el andén 9 3/4 y allí está esperando el expreso de Hogwarts. Igual que el año anterior, solamente en una cosa, alumnos nuevos.

Miro detenidamente los alumnos que cursarían este año primero, ya subidos en los vagones, despediendose de sus parientes.

Y allí estaban… Potter junto con Granger y Weasley, así debo llamarles ya que no quiero que Draco se dé cuenta que me hablo con ellos. Es una historia muy larga de contar.

Todo idea de Potter. Somos buenos amigos, y nos cuidamos unos de otros, como podemos.

Me acerco lentamente al grupillo y les saludo con la cabeza. Al instante veo que me hacen señales de que me acerque a un grupo de personas que son la familia Malfoy, al completo, junto a Crabbe y Goyle.

Al otro, lado están la familia Zabinni.

Me acerco con pasos decisivos hacia la familia Malfoy para conversar con ellos y así enterarme más sobre lo ocurrido estas vacaciones.

Todo por el bien de la comunidad Mágica.

¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?

Hola! ¿Qué tal les ha parecido este primer capítulo?, la verdad, este mismo FIC lo subí hace un tiempo, pero como no me convencía mucho como iba, decidí cambiar varias cosas. Ahora mismo estoy trabajando en otro FIC titulado Mi Soledad y yo, trata de Hermione y Severus, si les hace pueden pasarse a leerlo y ya de paso dejenme un comentario, me anima a continuar… ^^ Gracias y saludos ¡!


End file.
